Majokko Mirakurun
Concept / Plot Majokko Mirakurun is a magical girl anime that only exists inside the "YuruYuri" real anime. Her objective in the series is to defeat the evil "Team Giga Giga" (composed of Rivalun, an evil magical girl, and Ganbo, a spherical robot with sunglasses) and restore the peace of the world. When not transformed, Mirakurun is a school student called Kurumi. She is also oblivious to the fact that Rivalun is her best friend Raika when not transformed. The "kawaii" facade of Mirakurun is broken in Season 2 Episode 1 (of YuruYuri, not Mirakurun) when Mirakurun uses her finishing move, "Mirakurun Hammer" on Ganbo, causing his "skull" to cave in and him collapsing in a pool of blood. Mirakurun appears to have died whist fighting Rivalun on the moon, and immediately prior to this the two apparently make up. Appearance in the YuruYuri anime Kyoko Toshino draws doujin works about Majokko Mirakurun and sometimes forces C hinatsu (she greatly resembles to the transformed Mirakurun) to cosplay as her. Mirakurun strongly reflects Kyoko's personality, being highly egocentric and taking advantage of her friends. Although Kyoko adores the anime, Chinatsu recognises it for its weak tongue-in-cheek satirism of the Mahou Shoujo genre. 'First Season' *'Episode 1: '''Kyoko shows her Majokko Mirakurun book and costume. The transformation scene of Majokko Mirakurun is shown. *'Episode 5: ' Kyoko cosplays Majokko Mirakurun, Chitose cosplays Ganbo and Ayano cosplays Rivalun. An scene of Majokko Mirakurun is shown: Mirakurun is in front of her rival Rivalun. Mirakurun don't want to fight but Rivalun don't think the same. When Rivalun wants to start the fight, her partner Ganbo is mysteriously electrocuted. *'Episode 6: ' A drawing made by Kyoko of Majokko Mirakurun appear. Chinatsu cosplays Majokko Mirakurun. *'Episode 7: A movie poster of Majokko Mirakurun is in the street, it says: Mirakurun 3, Electron Force Rivalun, is her secret finally revealed? Kyoko and Chinatsu goes to watch this movie at the cinema. We can hear part of the movie audio and it seems that Mirakurun discovers the real identity of Rivalun. It seems the movie ends with Mirakurun and Rivalun as a team. *'Episode 9: '''Kyoko read a Majokko Mirakurun book. *'Episode 11: 'Kyoko has a Majokko Mirakurun drawing in her notebook. *'Episode 12: ' Chinatsu cosplays Majokko Mirakurun again and Himawari cosplays Rivalun. An scene of Majokko Mirakurun is shown: At the Moon, Mirakurun is defeated and Rivalun cries. Mirakurun is dying and Rivalun don't want to accept it. Mirakurun asks Rivalun to continue fighting alone against all people who destroys the others happiness. Rivalun cry, Mirakurun asks Rivalun more weird things and die. Rivalun shouts Mirakurun's name very high. 'Second Season *'Episode 1: '''Kyoko drawed a manga of Majokko Mirakurun including Akari as a character. A movie of Majokko Mirakurun called "Mirakurun 2, the story of her adventure" is shown: Kurumi goes to eat her breakfast in school and Raika appears offering Kurumi the breakfast she bought. Kurumi wants to eat al l the food and offers Raika a bit of miso. A scream is heared outside. Raika notices that Ganbo is the responsible and has to go. Kurumi goes on the other side. Outside, the skirts of the girls are shortening. Ganbo and Rivalun are doing it. Majokko Mirakurun appears doing a gracefull entrance. Ganbo shows his eyes to Mirakurun and she become ashamed. Mirakurun becomes mad and transform her wand into a hammer crashing Ganbo's head. A lot of blood appear and Rivalun run away carrying Ganbo. The girls thank to Mirakurun and we can heart Mirakurun ending song. *'Episode 6: Mirakurun appear at the beginning of the episode and interacts with Akari. The opening of this episode is the Majokko Mirakurun opening, not the YuruYuri one. Kyoko cosplays Rivalun, Akari cosplays Ganbo and Chinatsu cosplays Mirakurun. An episode of Majokko Mirakurun is shown: Kurumi and Raika are playing with the class to Dodgeball. Suddenly the ball disappears and all the balls are gone. In the confusion Raika goes to talk with Ganbo in her Rivalun form. Ganbo explains Rivalun the abuse the balls suffer because the humans and want to take advantatge of the confusion to conquer the world. Kurumi hears all and transforms into Mirakurun (the transformation is skipped). Mirakurun makes her appearance and Ganbo attacks her with all the balls that he make to disappear. Rivalun laughs but the balls are doing a lot of damage to Mirakurun. Rivalun asks Ganbo to stop and he do it. Mirakurun falls and Rivalun goes to assist her. This Mirakurun is really a doll and the real one is on Ganbo's seat. Mirakurun uses her Mirakurun Super Hammer attack and send to the air Rivalun and Ganbo. All the balls break and Mirakurun cry for them. Rivalun is upset because Mirakurun is the only guilty for this. Mirakurun uses her Healing Magic to restore them and the balls thank to Mirakurun. Ganbo isn't defeated at all and says Mirakurun that it isn't over because the people will suffer while the balls are resting. Mirakurun starts a bowling match against Rivalun and use Ganbo as a ball. The episode ends. *'Episode 8: '''The girls are working on a Majokko Mirakurun doujin. *'Episode 10: Kyoko is watching a scene of Majokko Mirakurun in the TV. Picture Gallery 'Official Art' 'Screenshots' Video Gallery Category:Others (without Show) Category:2010-2019 Category:Show within a Show